KidLiz Week 2015
by Ultraviolet888
Summary: These are all of my submissions for KidLiz week 2015! Hope you like them! Any feedback or advice would be greatly appreciated as this the first ship week i've ever participated in and I'd love to improve my writing skills! Rating varies, but there are no lemons, so...yeah. That is all. Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Cuddle

It was too quiet. The halls of the Gallows Manor radiated eerie silence as she walked through them, the sound of her bare feet making faint noises as they hit the floor. She continued her journey through the winding corridors, seemingly walking without purpose, until she passed by Patty's bedroom.

The silence was unbearable. She could still see giraffe plushies and crayons strewn across the floor in a haphazard mess through the not-quite-closed door. The sight brought tears to her eyes once again as she tore her gaze away from the room and continued walking. It seemed in the quiet halls that she would never reach her destination.

Her steps came to a slow as she reached her room. Slowly opening the door, she left the lights off and ventured forward in the dark. Her path led her straight to her bed where she proceeded to wrap herself into the blankets, as though she was trying to disappear.

It was all her fault. A mission gone haywire. In the fight between the trio and a raging Kishin, Liz, in weapon form had been flung to the floor by one of the Kishin's claw-like limbs. As the monster began to lower it's claw onto Liz, Patty had thrown herself in front of the beast.

Patty had received a near-fatal gash across her torso, and all Liz had acquired was a small cut across her forehead. It was for her that Patty had wound up in the DWMA infirmary, hooked up to countless tubes and machines. Whether she'll make it through was indefinite.

Liz was pulled from her thoughts by quiet knock on the door. As she began to pull away her blanket, a voice spoke from the other side of the door.

'Liz, can I come in?'. It was Kid. His voice wavered more than usual, sounding like he was unsure.

'I guess', Liz replied, her voice a mere whisper as she retreated back into the fort.

With a small creak the door opened. She could hear Kid's light footsteps slowly coming closer until he was at the foot of the bed.

'Can I join you?', he asked after hesitating for a moment.

Liz responded by shuffling over and raising the edge of the blanket. For a moment, the light of the moon illuminated his silhouette. His face was laced with worry and concern as he pulled himself onto the bed and sat next to her. His hand let go of the blanket and the darkness resumed, the only remaining sign of his presence was the faint sound of breathing.

They sat in silence.

Liz's mind began to drift back to the day's earlier events and, as though he could hear what she was thinking, Kid spoke.

'It's not your fault'.

With those four words, the tears began to flow freely down Liz's face. Kid pulled her into his arms as she buried her face into his chest.

She shook violently as sobs ripped through the silence. He held her as though he would never let go.

The moon hovering high above the mansion cackled at a silent joke as the pair was lulled towards the clutches of sleep. Kid lay down and pulled Liz with him, the tear stains on his shirt long dried. Pulling her closer to him he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before giving in to exhaustion.

'It's all going to be alright' he whispered.


	2. Day 2: At The Office

It was during his lunch break that Kid was first notified, by a series of obnoxiously loud noises, that the ancient fax machine in the back corner of the room was still plugged in, and fully functional. It would be a lie to say that the loud screech of the ink hitting the paper didn't come as a shock. In fact, the loud beep had startled him so much he'd lost his grip on the plush office chair and unceremoniously slipped onto the floor with a loud thwack, taking his long-awaited lunch, a bowl of potato salad, with him.

The commotion caused his secretary, Liz to come running from the desk she was posted at. Her abrupt intrusion into the room was followed by a spur of uncontrollable giggles (with a few snorts mixed in). Kid lay sprawled across the floor like some sort of dead animal. His legs were a tangled mess, once caught in the arm of the fallen chair whilst his head was buried in an avalanche of fallen folders and multi-coloured sticky notes. To top it all off, the potato salad had plummeted onto the backside of his expensive suit pants, the one place where no man should have potato salad.

It was only after Liz had helped him to his feet, given him a peck on the cheek and gone to fetch him a coffee that Kid finally checked the mechanical menace. A somewhat shocked and amused look came to his face when he saw the message scrawled onto the paper. Liz's handwriting proclaimed that she was 'Just testing the fax machine' with a happy face scrawled next to it. How lovely.


	3. Day 3: Kiss

The trio made their way towards the club with little enthusiasm, with the exception of Patty who was prancing down the street as fast as their symmetrical formation would allow. It was her birthday and, therefore, the destination for their saturday night outing had been her choice. After returning from a particularly gruelling mission, it was much to the dismay of both Kid and Liz when Patty decided they would be going to a nightclub in Downtown Death City.

As they arrived at the entrance, Patty expertly flipped her id out of her dress strap and skipped past the bouncer without a second glance back. Liz fumbled with her clutch while Kid dug through his pockets to find the damned card. After a few minutes of riffling, tossing empty gum wrappers to the floor and finding her 'lost' house keys, Liz found the piece of plastic and waved it at the bouncer before walking through the door with Kid, who found his ID only seconds earlier.

'It reeks of sweat and vodka in here' Kid commented as they entered, his face screwing up in a look of disgust. Liz sighed in response, the party atmosphere usually being her element, but sheer exhaustion overcame her excitement. The pair gave a quick glance across the club, searching for any sign of Patty then breathed a sigh of relief when they caught a glimpse of her. The green sequin dress she was wearing could be seen reflecting the light of the discoball as the youngest Thompson sister dominated the dance floor.

Liz's focus on the bright atmosphere was broken when she felt a warm hand wrap around her own. Looking up, Kid's tired face presented a small smile as he led her over to a booth in the far corner of the club.

'It's not much better, but it's something', he said, taking a seat in the corner of the booth. Liz managed a small smile at his remark and stifled a yawn as she replied.

'Why couldn't she have picked the cinema or something ?'. Confusion was written across Kid's face as he shrugged and patted the seat next to him. Dropping onto the seat and scooting towards Kid, she left a reasonable distance between the two, hoping to not violate his symmetry. Kid felt differently about their seating arrangement and stretched an arm across her shoulders. Liz's tired eyes went wide in surprise. Taking another risk, she leant her weary head on his shoulder, breathing him in. The material of his jacket smelt like the fabric softener she always used when washing their battle-stained clothes. Lavender, sleep and him. The smell of home.

Kid looked down on Liz as her eyes began to flutter closed, sleep would be impossible in such an noisy unsymmetrical environment but at least she could try to erase the images of stoned teens dancing suggestively on the dancefloor. She looked so fragile and peaceful. The tough exterior she worked so hard to uphold had wiltered as she lost the strength to maintain it. It as in this state where Kid could finally rearrange his puzzle piece feelings. He loved her. He wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled closer to his chest.

Before she was lured too far towards the clutches of sleep, he put two gentle fingers below her chin and raised her head to meet his gaze.

Liz eyes fluttered open as she met his eyes, glimmering under the rainbow lights of the club, hand draped across her waist. As he pulled her closer she finally understood what she'd been feeling for so long. Love.

Kid tilted his head as their lips met, messy and unsure, their fuzzy minds muting the noise outside world. Liz's hands reached up and wove themselves into Kid's hair, stoking the white lines she loved so much. Kid responded by pulling her forward into his lap, careful not to tug at the crimson dress she wore for the occasion. He held her close and wrapped his arms around her protectively, hands traced her sides and rested on the small of her back. As they broke away for air, ocean blue met blazing amber. Resting his forehead against hers she smiled and said 'Maybe this was better than a movie'.

AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please leave any feedback because I'd love some advice!

Ultraviolet888


	4. Day 4: NSFW

Punnett squares are scientific diagrams in the form of a table. They allow the genotype (genes) and phenotype (physical appearance) of a couple's offspring to be predicted. To Liz, this as just another boring pile of information that she wouldn't ever use in her life. Her job as a Spartoi member was to fight, protect the world, all that fun stuff. Why would she need to know this to kill a Kishin? That was beyond her understanding.

Turning her attention back to the chalkboard, Liz furrowed her brow at the complex diagram Stein had scrawled in white chalk.

'If you look towards the top and left sides of the table, you'll see that the letter we've chosen to use for this example is D'.

Liz sniggered at the remark and turned her attention to see which other weapons and meisters picked up on the obvious innuendo. Glancing down to the row below her she saw as Soul attempted to suppress a smirk. Liz noticed almost straight away that his hand had begun to trace up the side of Maka's waist. He then leant over and whispered something in his meisters ear. Maka's face blushed a dark crimson as Soul spoke what could only be identified as a dirty joke. As she noticed his hand sneaking towards her vest she promptly pulled out the nearest book and Maka chopped him across the head, his hand losing its path as he fell forward onto the desk. Maka blew him a kiss and made no attempt to suppress her proud smile.

'Oh young love, how adorable' Liz thought as she turned her gaze towards Kid. His golden eyes were trained on the board as he tried to ignore the asymmetrical table and register the information. It was then that Liz had an idea that'd hopefully shift his focus.

Leaning over to his ear, Liz whispered to her meister.

'So Kiddo, which D did you inherit, big or little?'.

His immediate reaction was priceless. Bright eyes widened and his pale skin was suddenly tinted pink. He almost choked on the breath he didn't know he was holding as his focus snapped away from the chalkboard.

'Liz, that's vulgar, what are you implying?', he replied, his voice higher than normal as he clearly squirmed in his seat.

Liz played the 'innocent' card.

'Oh, I was just wondering whether you have dimples or not, see 'D' for 'dimples'. Grinning, Liz gestured to the tiny dents in her own face. 'C'mon Kiddo, give us a smile'. she added, chuckling at her own humor.

'We both know that's not what you were implying Liz', he whispered , leaning closer to her to avoid attracting attention from their classmates.

'What was I implying then Kiddo', Liz replied, bringing a hand to her mouth in a false look of surprise.

Lost for words Kid tried to gather his thoughts, hand gestures flying and his blush darkening as he stuttered jumbled sounds.

Liz took it a step further. Bringing a neatly manicured finger to rest on his thigh,'What was I implying Kid?', then spreading her entire palm across his leg. The innocent tone in her voice had been replaced by deviousness, matching the expression that was plastered across her face.

'You were referring to…to….' Kid's voice trailed off, trying to find a non-awkward way to say what he was thinking. He was losing his grasp on the situation.

'Hmmm' Liz replied, tapping her chin with a single finger. 'Cat got your tongue Kiddo?' she said, bringing her hand up to brush his lips. Kid shuddered and mentally thanked Lord Death that they were sitting at the back of the room.

Gathering his courage, Kid made another attempt at speaking, a feat that was becoming increasingly difficult.

'You were talking about my j..j…' He failed again as Liz's smile widened.

'J, j, j-what Kid?, C'mon, spit it out Kiddo'. Her eyes seemed to brighten at his state of stress.

'Junk' Kid finally managed to mumble, entranced by the circles of deep blue fixed on him.

'Oh, Junk eh? That seems about right' Liz replied.

Kid held his breath as he began to lean closer, she had a hypnotic effect on him, making him feel as though he were in a trance.

Liz took notice of his actions and brought a hand to his face, the other still resting on his leg, then proceeded to lightly brush his blushing cheek. As she leaned forward to him, he clutched her chair to prevent her from falling. He snaked his other arm around her waist, fingertips setting off sparks on the skin not covered by her cropped shirt.

'You never did answer the question Kiddo' Liz whispered.

'I dunno, maybe someone else should answer for me' Kid replied, finally regaining his confidence.

Lost in each other's eyes, they began to lean forward.

'I strongly advise that you two refrain from discussing Kid's genitals whilst we're in class unless you'd like them to be dissected', Stein remarked in a monotone voice, his gaze not straying from the board.

Instantly, over a dozen pairs of eyes were on them, and the lesson was forgotten.

'Then maybe we'll all know about which 'D' he inherited, since that's the topic on all our minds. Right Ms Thompson?' Stein added, facing the duo with a stony glare in his eye.

That was the cue for laughter to explode in the room, several students on the verge of tears.

It was a sight to behold when the two of them broke away.

As Kid scampered to regain his composure, his hand broke away from Liz's chair, allowing the stool to go barrelling down towards the ground, taking the dazed teen with it. Feeling the sudden need to cross his legs, Kid buried his head in his hands and directed his gaze downward towards his notebook. Whilst the young Shinigami made a feeble attempt to stop his heart from racing Liz was still struggling to untangle her right leg from the side of the chair.

When she finally regained her composure and slipped back into her seat, Stein resumed his lecture. Taking a final risk, Kid leant over towards her. It took unwavering concentration to avoid the gaze of Black*Star who was sending him suggestive hand-signals from across the room.

'Still curious?' He murmured into her ear, before directing his attention back towards his notebook, ebony hair drooping to cover his eyes.

Now it was Liz's turn to be the deer in the headlights.


	5. Day 5: Cosplay

Hey again!

So, For today's prompt, I used 'Cosplay' really loosley. I took it more as a costume prompt...sorry :)

Hope you enjoy anyway! Don't forget to leave advice!

Ultraviolet888

When she looked at herself in the mirror, all she saw was red. The gashes on her arms shone a bright pink, surrounded by dark purple clusters of old bruises. In her hand she held a knife, prepared to strike again, letting the blood wash away her innocence and purity. Her hair was pulled into two bedraggled plaits decorated with with little red bows. Those too were drenched in the scabbing mess.

The parts of her legs not hidden by her previously white sundress, now decked with splatters of blood, had criss-crosses of cuts strewn across them. It was almost as though someone had played tic-tac-toe across her thighs with a knife, leaving stinging trails after every turn. She bent down to the floor and gently picked up the stuffed rabbit that had been nestled next to her bare, bruised feet. Bringing the bunny up to her chest she took another look in the mirror. Bringing the knife to her neck, her face seemed void of all emotion, save for a single tear trail leading from her eye. She pointed the tip of the knife towards her throat and looked towards the ceiling.

In an instant, she dropped the charade. She let go of the breath she'd been holding and let the bunny fall to the floor. A small pout formed on her lips and her brow furrowed when she turned to face the mirror once more.

'It needs more blood', Liz spoke out loud to herself as she strolled to the vanity where the make-up lay sprawled across the bench. Whipping out the tub she'd been looking for, she proceeded to smear more of the scabby gel across her neck and stomach, spraying the mixture with water to make it run. She then opted to add more bruises around her eyes before she wa interrupted by the door slamming open.

'Sis!, Your wings are ready!', Patty called as she bounced into the room, carrying the precious cargo. She stopped in her tracks as she saw her blood-clad sister in front of the mirror. The blue eyes she knew so well had now been changed to a crimson colour matching the blood. Her expression changed from shocked to a large Patty-esque grin.

'Oh sis, you make the PERFECT demon child!' Patty squealed, grabbing Liz's wrist and dragging her back to the spacious part of the bedroom to attach her wings. The extra limbs, of sorts, were perfectly crafted mini-wings, seemingly belonging to some form of large bat. The only difference being that they were red, torn and, of course, attached to a teen girl, rather than a bloodsucking mammal.

'Thanks Patty, the wings look amazing!', Liz replied as she allowed her sister to fix the wings to the back of her dress.

'I know right! I got Tsubaki to help me paint them this afternoon. I let Black*Star help too because he has 'Godly Crafting Skills'. I made the horns you asked for too' Patty added, tying a small knot with the last wing strap before moving onto the fixing the small spikes into her sister's hair.

'I guess Black*Star explains the tears then, right' Liz chuckled, glancing at her wings in the mirror and noticing a few pieces of loose fabric.

'You'd be correct!' Patty giggled, then stepped back to observe her handiwork.

'All Done!' she squealed, jumping on the spot.

Liz smiled knowingly at her sister. The young blonde was the definition of excitement. Clad in a giraffe onesie, her chosen Halloween costume, Patty's small body couldn't contain the blonde's overflowing excitement. The snapped out of her daze and glanced towards the clock.

'Surely the party's started by now', she wondered out loud. The 'Annual Gallows Manor Halloween Bash' had been scheduled to start at eight o'clock (Kid insisted on complete Halloween symmetry) and the timepiece now informed them that the party had begun half an hour ago.

'Let's get a-going then!' Patty hollered before swinging the door open and dashing towards the staircase

'Kid might blow a fuse if i'm any later than this', Liz said to herself, only now realising the irony of the situation. She chuckled before scooping up her rabbit, abandoning the knife (fake by the way) and making for the door.

Walking down the spiral staircase, the thumping of music and the rays of multicoloured light became brighter until she reached the bottom. At least a few hundred DWMA students had invaded the ballroom of the Gallows Manor, each one of them donning a uniquely frightening, or cute, costume.

Liz had barely began venturing to the snack table before she was approached by a handsome boy. He was at least eighteen and towered over her with his six foot height, or so she guessed. He was clad in a skeleton costume, face painted beyond recognition and bright blue eyes shining from the disguise. As he walked closer to Liz, she stepped backwards and found herself trapped by a wall.

Before Liz knew what was happening, the 'skeleton guy', as she'd decided to refer to him, raised his arm above her head and leant on the wall. Kid was gonna be supremely ticked off if he left a handprint on the white paint.

Bringing his face closer to Liz, he smiled malevolently and brought a finger up to her cheek.

'Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Somebody should call God and tell him one of his angels is missing' he said, stroking a spot on her cheek she'd left clear of blood. Liz's streetwise mentality had faded away over the past few months and she found herself stuck for words. He took her silence as a cue to continue.

'I don't think he'd mind if I borrowed you for a while', he said with an evil glint in his eye. His hand moved from her face to her waist. Her blood ran cold. She struggled to gather her words in an obviously dangerous situation, managed to gather enough confidence to speak.

'I'm not a toy for you to play with, and in case you haven't noticed i'm a demon. I'm no angel bone-sy.' Liz replied, her sassy attitude returning as she flicked his hand away from her and began to walk forward.

That probably wasn't the best move. Skeleton guy did not seem amused and showed this by pushing Liz back against the wall, hands clamping her wrists to the wall.

'That wasn't very polite was it, now' he growled through gritted teeth.

Liz could feel her wrists start to ache as the wings pressed into her shoulderblades. Tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes from the pain.

'Let me go you jerk!' She replied, struggling against his grip.

'Or what sweetheart?' He whispered, leaning closer to her face.

'Or you'll have me to deal with' another voice replied.

Liz turned her head towards the voice and saw a broad figure, clad in white, standing to her right.

Kid.

'Back away pipsqueak and you won't get hurt', skeleton guy barked. Kid's brow furrowed at the comment. Although he wasn't as tall as skeleton guy, he had grown a reasonable amount in the past few years, towering over Liz. As Kid walked forward she could see him a bit better. He wore a white suit with his signature death badge. His hair had been replaced with what she could only assume was a white wig. On his head he had fixed a small halo and small feathery wings peeked out from behind his arms. An angel, how ironic.

'Step away from my girl' Kid commanded, walking forward. Liz's eyes opened wide. _His_ girl? That was definitely new. She was pulled from her daze as the skeleton's grip on her wrist tightened. She sent a pained look to Kid and mentally begged through their resonance for his help.

Without waiting for the other guy to respond, Kid lept from his position and tackled the skeleton guy to the floor. As he released his grip on Liz, the studded wristbands he wore sliced at her arms, causing her to let out a yelp.

Kid had pushed the skeleton into a corner and began punching and kicking him.

'Never touch her again' Kid warned as he pummeled another fist into the skeleton's stomach. With a final blow Kid released his grip and watched as the guy made for the front door.

Nodding in approval, Kid's features softened as he turned towards Liz. He noticed the cuts on her wrists and immediately beckoned for her to follow him upstairs. Liz took a few feeble steps and almost slipped on the blood coating her feet. Her sweat caused the crimson goop to dissolve into a sticky mess. Kid gave thoughtful glance to her and stepped closer to her. In one swift motion, he scooped her into his arms and gave her a warm smile.

'Somebody should call God and tell him one of his angels is missing', Liz whispered as she reached up to grasp Kid's shoulders. Kid gave her a small smile and carried her up the stairs.

As he continued his path to the bathroom, Liz couldn't help but feel guilty. It was her stupidity and lack of care that had gotten her into this situation in the first place. Now she was a burden to Kid, literally. As they entered the bathroom, Kid gently sat her on the lid of the toilet. He kneeled down in front of her and looked straight into her eyes.

'Why didn't you fight back?' he asked, a concerned look plastering his face as he furrowed his brow. She began to sob and he tucked a strand of loose hair back behind her ear.

'I forgot how', she murmured, fresh tears beginning to form.

'Don't cry', he said, brushing the tears away from her eyes.

'I'm going to go get some bandages, take your contacts out too. I miss your beautiful eyes', he whispered before walking down the corridor.

Liz took out the contacts before finally seeing ocean blue in her reflection again. Kid's kindness never failed to give her a fuzzy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. It was almost as though a swarm of tiny butterflies were flapping wildly and stirring up all the emotions she repressed. As she sat down again, Kid returned clutching the stuffed full first aid case. Before he began, Kid removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. It wouldn't do much since the blood, both real and fake, had been smeared across his shirt when he carried her.

'Sorry I stained your clothes' Liz mumbled, casting a downward glance in shame. Kid followed her gaze and used a gentle hand to lift her chin.

'It's not your fault', he smiled as he spoke those words. Gesturing down to his torso he chuckled.

'It looks like you've turned a good angel bad'. That remark made Liz smile.

Returning his gaze to the kit, he opened it. He took a wipe and directed his attention towards her wrists.

'I can't tell what's real and what's fake', he said with seriousness in his voice.

She cringed as the wipe came into contact with her skin, only now realising it was dampened with disinfectant. Kid's eyes watched her and his movements became more gentle, in an attempt not to hurt her any more. The calm silence rested between them. Her eyelids began to flutter shut as he dressed her wounds in bandages. Finishing his job, Kid raised both wrists to his lips and gave the bandages a gentle peck. Liz looked at him with shocked eyes, and he repaid her confused gaze with a small smile.

'All better', he chuckled at his own child-like remark.

He picked up another wipe and began to clean the sticky mess of fake blood off her face.

'How much of this stuff did you use?', he wondered out loud, as he wiped the mess away from her mouth.

As he finished his task Liz brought her hand to his chin, lifting his hand so their eyes met. Before she could question her actions, she leant forward and kissed him. It was short, sweet and caused Kid to have fake blood smeared across his face, but it was perfect. He was her angel, and that's how it'd always be.


	6. Day 6: Crossover

Hi Again!

For my crossover, I've decided so smoosh KidLiz into the Gender-swapped episode of Adventure time.

So, Kid is inspired by Marshall Lee and Liz is based off Fionna, with their original Soul Eater characteristics of course!

It's a little wacky in terms of the characters and stuff but, anyways it's done!

That's about all I have to say for this story and I hope you enjoy it!

Ultraviolet888

'Wake Up Sis, You have a visitor!' a voice hollered from the ground level of the treehouse.

Liz released a low growl as she rolled over in her bed. Meh. It wasn't really a bed, more a pile of animal skin blankets and pillows.

Opening her eyes she glanced towards the window and noticed the sun was, only just, hovering above the horizon. Hauling herself out of bed, the tugged at the red onesie she slept in. It clung to her skin and scratched at her arms.

'Who is it', she called back as she began walking towards her wardrobe. Tens of outfits, all the same colour, spilling out from behind the wooden doors.

'It's Kid', her sister called back.

She almost slipped over her own feet when she heard that name. Her mouth formed a giddy grin as she began rifling through the closet for something to wear.

'Ok, give me five minutes!' she responded.

Kid was the vampire that lived in the cave a short walk south from her treehouse. He had pale skin with a slight blue tint and pointy fangs that appeared whenever he smiled. He could play bass guitar and had a badass vibe about him. That was only for show though. Whenever he was with her he showed a softer, more sensitive side. Liz may or may not have a crush on said vampire and that may've been a contributing factor to her excitement.

Liz settled on a pale blue jumpsuit, 'It's summer so why not', she thought to herself as she slipped into the garment. In a frantic dash not to keep Kid waiting she tossed her crystal sword into her backpack and slipped her bunny hat onto her head. With a final nod at her reflection in the mirror, she snatched up her bag and dashed down the stairs.

As she jumped from the last step and bounded into the living room she was met by the sight of Kid sitting at the kitchen table. Patty was cooking up a plate of bacon pancakes (Liz's favourite breakfast) as she walked towards them.

'Good morning Kid' Liz chirped, ruffling his hair as she strolled past. On her way to the stove, she grabbed a plate and fork, her tools to steal some pancakes.

'Morning Patty' she said as she gave her catgirl sister a tight hug. Patty almost dropped the spatula at as her arms were forcefully squished against her torso.

'You're just using me to get to the pancakes aren't you?' Patty giggled, turning her gaze towards Liz's hand. Having released the limb from the hug, Liz was pointing the fork towards the plate in at attempt to flick the towering pancake stack onto her own plate.

'It's not what it looks like' Liz replied, continuing her quest to scoop the golden discs onto her plate.

'Oh, I think it is. You could've just asked' Patty chuckled as she toppled the topmost pancakes onto Liz's plate. Liz grinned like an idiot as she triumphantly strolled back to the table, pancake in hand.

'So Kiddo, what's the plan for today?', Liz questioned, preparing to shovel a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

'Well, I was thinking we could go out to the strawberry fields, maybe...if you want to', he replied, scratching the back of his neck as he finished his sentence. Gosh it drove her wild when he did that. Did he not realise the effect he had on her? Obviously not.

'Sounds fun' Liz said after she regained her composure, her mouth still full of pancakes. She washed the golden deliciousness down with a glass of orange juice before scooping up her mess and dumping it in the sink.

'I'm gonna get going now Patty. Thanks for breakfast' she said as she ruffled her sister's blonde hair.

'No worries sis, just come back in one piece kay'?' Patty responded, brushing down her hair as her tail swung behind her.

Liz turned back once more as she left the house and saw Patty give her a cheeky smile paired with a wink. That girl was always up to no good Liz thought to herself.

Walking out the door into the sunlight, Liz stepped to the side to wait for Kid to open his umbrella. The vampire's one weakness, other than stakes supposedly (do those even do anything? Liz's vampire knowledge was not up to par), was sunlight so living in the sunshin-ey land of Aah was not ideal for Kid.

He opened the tattered, yet strong, umbrella, allowing the ribbon attatched to the top to unwind. As they walked together, Liz stepped closer to him so that she too was under the umbrella. Time slowly passed as they began to bicker over video games, movies and candy kingdom news. The sun rose higher into the sky and beat down on them even harder, it's stone eyes wide open as it laughed manically.

The fields felt so far away and the sun seemed to stretch the landscape with it's madness fuelled rays. Kid seemed to be feeling the heat too, his hands leaving sweaty prints on the umbrella handle and the area under his brow beginning to swell with some form of vampire-ish blisters. His eyes were set on the path ahead, his cool gaze unwavering, but Liz could tell he was in pain.

'Maybe we should just go to your house and watch movies or something' Liz suggested, removing her bunny hat and allowing light brown locks to tumble over her shoulders. She wiped away the sweat that'd formed on her brow and looked up to him. The immortal had become taller over the past few months and now towered over her, especially when he was floating a decent 10 inches off the ground.

Kid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slowed to a stop.

'I was thinking the same thing' he said, floating back down to the ground and looking straight into her eyes.

'I just didn't want to disappoint you' he added, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. Liz almost squealed from the cuteness.

'You'd never disappoint me Kiddo! Plus, the strawberries will still be there next time' she smiled, her heart fluttering as she reached up to ruffle his hair.

'My place is pretty far from here though, do you want to fly?' he queried, looking towards the sun from the safety of his umbrella.

'It'd probably be a lot faster' he added thoughtfully.

'I guess that'd be the best idea' Liz replied as she shoved her hat into her bag and tied her hair into messy ponytail with the elastic she'd wisely hung on her wrist. Much better.

'I guess I'll carry you then, fair maiden' he spoke as he bowed to her, umbrella still in hand.

Liz couldn't find the words to reply with and instead burst into a fit of giggles. The floor disappeared from beneath her as Kid swept her into his arms.

'This is what I get for trying to be a gentleman, how upsetting' he said, lips forming a pout that unleashed a new fit of giggles from Liz. The 'dangerous' vampire that everyone was scared of was just a big nerd, she thought to herself. And that's the way she liked it.

He fixed his arms around her knees and torso, carrying her bridal style, whilst Kid opted to carry the umbrella. She curled against his chest. Clad in a short sleeved black flannel and dark denim skinny jeans, Kid must've been sweltering in this heat. The only part of him not clad in black was the white part of his hair, three perfect lines, glowing against the dark confines of the umbrella. She smiled upon seeing his face. His fangs poked out only slightly as his eyes lay trained on the horizon. The fast movement and breeze in his face pushed his inky bangs backwards towards his pointed ears.

His eyes shifted down to meet hers. Liz blushed a bright crimson upon being caught, but Kid only chuckled at the sight. They flew in comfortable silence. As the cave came into view, Liz let out a sigh of relief. They'd finally be out of the blistering sun, thank Lord Death.

Kid flew into the opening, the shade, and lowered Liz to her feet. She closed the umbrella and rewound the fraying ribbon to keep it shut. She grinned at him as he unlocked the door. He smiled back.

The pair entered Kid's house and were met with a cool breeze. A fan left running in the corner powered the gust and the two sighed in relief upon entering the living room.

'I'm gonna go get some snacks, kay?' Kid spoke, already making his way to the kitchen.

Liz had skipped over to the fan and stood directly in front of it.

'Surrrrrrreeeee' she replied, the movement of the fan giving her voice a robotic effect. Kid laughed from the kitchen and continued preparing the movie food.

Liz gazed around at the house she new so well. A small dining table, flat-screen TV, shelf and the iconic red couch were the only major furniture items inhabiting the space. Liz looked toward the shelf and saw a few picture frames. Her curiosity got the better of her and she abandoned her fan-buddy to go investigate. Upon closer inspection, three frames rested on the confines of the shelf.

Inside the first was a picture of Kid and his father Lord Death. The pair seemingly bore little resemblance since the elder was always wore a long black cloak and comedic skull mask. A giant puppet-like hand rested on Kid's shoulder. Kid, by the way, seemed significantly younger in this picture, flannel still present, but jeans replaced with a pair of black overalls. 'How cute!' Liz thought before moving onto the next frame.

She recognised the picture immediately. The snap was taken at her sixteenth birthday, the event easily identified by the poofy blue dress she was clad in. The picture was of her and Kid smiling cheesily at the camera, arms wrapped in a hug. They'd always been close and she'd preferred his company much over the other candy kingdom citizens.

She move to the final picture frame and was taken even further back to when she was just a toddler. Kid appeared the same age as her despite his vampire ageing restriction thing (Liz still didn't fully understand the whole foreign concept). Again they were locked in a tight embrace, a seemingly common thing for young Liz to initiate, except this time a piece of paper was clutched in her hand.

She remembered that paper immediately. It was a letter she wrote at the candy kingdom nursery, a letter she wrote to Kid. It read something along the lines of ' _Kiddo you're my bestest best friend, I love you sooooo much'_ , except it was written in toddler scrawl. She meant it then. Even though she was young and immature, she still knew what she was saying and knew what she felt.

At that moment, Kid walked back through the door, carrying a bag of chips, and some assorted red food items.

'I meant what I said that day' Liz said, turning towards him. The picture frame was in her hand and she turned it to face him. Kid placed the food on the couch and looked up to meet her gaze. Upon seeing the picture a pale blush covered his cheeks. Reaching behind his neck again, his nervous habit, he looked for words to say. He never really was the confident type.

'Yeah, I guess I loved you too. We were kids and all so I guess…' he trailed off.

Liz saw his discomfort and her mind began to run on instinct. She put the picture back on the shelf, and began to walk over to him, confidence in her strides.

'Liz what are you..' Kid didn't get to finish his sentence. Liz pulled his chin down towards her and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but a kiss nevertheless. As they pulled away, their immediate gaze went towards each others eyes.

'And I still mean it' Liz added to her previous sentence, hand brushing across his face.


End file.
